Something Fishy
by Jyuoa
Summary: Set during Season 4 of TVD. While exploring the island, Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah fall into the Moon Pool. After they return home and undergo some changes, they make an alliance to keep their new powers a secret. Luckily for them, Elena's cousin Emma, as well as Cleo, Rikki, and the guys are visiting Mystic Falls after Emma sees them swimming near the island.
1. The Mysterious Cave

Ch. 1: The Mysterious Cave

In the caves, Bonnie and Jeremy were looking around. "Are you sure this is the right direction?" She asked him.

"I'm positive." Jeremy said. "There should be an opening somewhere around here."

"Well, I hope we find it fas…" She broke off and screamed as a large piece of rock behind her broke off and she lost her balance, falling through the crack.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy ran over to the opening. "Bonnie, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm down here!" She called. Jeremy pulled out a flashlight and looked into the large crack where she'd fallen, but he couldn't see anything.

"Where are you?" Jeremy called to her. "I can't see."

"I'm not sure." Bonnie said. "It looks like I'm in some part of the cave." She looked around her. She could see rock walls around her, what looked like some kind of staircase and a pool of water near her feet. When she looked up, she could see a huge opening in the cave ceiling, which is what was causing the sunlight to reflect in.

She ran a hand through the sunlight. "Where am I?" She wondered to herself. Suddenly, there was a splash. She looked at the pool of water, but she saw nothing there.

"Bonnie! Stay where you are! I'm going to find help!" Jeremy called down to her. He turned around and ran, retracing their steps from the cave. He finally found Elena leaning against a wall, recovering. Stefan was sitting next to her.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked. "What's going on?"

"Bonnie fell off a cliff." He explained. Elena looked at him in shock.

"Is she okay?" Stefan asked him, really concerned about Bonnie's safety.

"She's said she's okay." Jeremy told them. "I can show you where she fell."

At that moment, Damon and Rebekah arrived. "What's going on? Did you find the cure already?" Damon asked. Then he noticed the concern and worry on everyone's faces. "Is everything okay here?"

"Bonnie fell off a cliff." Elena told them.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked. She seemed genuinely worried.

"Well, we were walking through the caves when a rock slide came down behind her. She lost her balance." Jeremy explained.

"She's alive, though." Stefan added. "Jeremy's been talking with her. Do you know exactly where she is?"

"No, she said she's somewhere in the caves." Jeremy told him. "But I can show you where she fell."

"Lead the way, then." Rebekah said.

"You want to help us?" Elena asked, surprised by her change in attitude.

"Personally, if it was my choice, I'd rather make sure your friend was okay than continue this stupid mission to finding a cure that likely doesn't exist." Rebekah told them.

"Well, we better get going, then." Damon said. "Every second we waste here is another second that Bonnie's still stuck somewhere in the caves."

Jeremy carefully led the group to where Bonnie had fallen. "She was standing there when it happened." He said, pointing to where she fell. "I had my flashlight, but I couldn't see anything."

"But you can still talk with her, right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Hang on." He moved a few feet back from where Bonnie fell. "Bonnie? Can you hear me?" He called down there.

"Jeremy? What's going on up there?" The group seemed surprised to hear Bonnie's voice.

"I brought help." He called back down to her. "Can you move or anything?"

"I'm not sure. I've just been sitting here, looking around the area. I think there was something down here with me."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, calling down into the caves.

Bonnie looked around again. "I thought I heard something, but whatever it was is gone now." She called up.

"Okay, one of us should go down there and make sure she's okay." Stefan said.

"I'll go." Elena said. "I'm the reason we came here in the first place."

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked her.

"Yes." She walked over to the edge. "Bonnie, I'm coming down! Hang in there!" She pushed off with all her strength and jumped.

She landed feet first, though stumbled slightly. "Still getting used to that."

"Elena?" She turned around. Bonnie was sitting down nearby, her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"I'm not sure." Bonnie told her. Elena knelt down next to her and checked her for any signs of injury or broken bones. Bonnie winced slightly when she touched her ankle.

"It looks like your ankle's sprained." Elena said. She took off her denim jacket and used her powers to tear one of the sleeves off.

"I thought that was your…" She began.

"I can always get a new one." Elena told her. "You're hurt." She tightened the fabric around Bonnie's ankle. She'd learned a little about first aid from her parents. "Well, I think that should do it. Can you stand?"

"I think so." Bonnie said. She struggled to get to her feet, but after the first couple tries, she managed to get up. Elena held her for support.

"Okay, normally I'd woosh us up there, but I don't know if that's a good idea with you're ankle." Elena said.

"Yeah, that and we can't tell which up we're going to." Bonnie said. "Look up." Elena did and she could see the sky outside of one hole and a bunch of other crevasses above them.

"Is there another way out of here?" Elena asked her. Before Bonnie could respond, they heard a scream. Something had hit the ground, hard. They turned and saw the blonde Original, stretched out flat on her stomach. Her arms were spread as though she'd tried to break her fall.

"Rebekah?" They asked in unison. She groaned in pain and slowly sat up.

"What the bloody hell…" She turned so that she was facing the girls now.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Damon pushed me." Rebekah told them. "Since you'd been down here a while, we were trying to figure out if anyone else should go down to make sure you two were alright. While the guys were arguing, I peeked near the edge, hoping I'd see something. The next thing I know, someone pushes me from behind."

"How do you know it was Damon?"

"Because before I fell I heard your brother and Stefan arguing and Damon was unusually quiet." Rebekah said. "I should've known he was up to his old tricks."

"Is everything okay down there?" They heard Stefan call down to them.

"We're all okay, except Bonnie's got a sprained ankle. There's no way we'll be able to get back up there." Elena called up.

"Even if we wanted to. It's like a maze down here." Rebekah said, looking around.

"Guys! Just get out of here!" Bonnie called upward. "We'll find another way out of the caves."

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. Once we find our way out, we'll meet you at the campsite!" Rebekah said. The girls looked around. The cave had gotten darker because it was now night outside. They could see the stars through the gaps in the cave's ceiling.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes.

"We'll find a way." Elena said. "Maybe one of us should look down that tunnel."

"I checked it while you were readjusting the fabric around her ankle." Rebekah told her, sitting next to them. "It doesn't really lead anywhere, apart from the jungle. It'd take forever to navigate through it in this darkness."

"I thought you guys had great night vision." Bonnie said.

"What supernatural books have you been reading?" Rebekah asked. Elena glanced over at the pool of water and got an idea.

"Hey, guys." Elena said, running her hand through the water. "I think I found a way out. Remember how in science class they talked about underwater caves?"

"You think that pool leads to one that will get us out of here?" Bonnie asked.

"It's worth a try." Elena said. "I'm going to go down there to make sure though." She got up and started to walk toward the water, but hesitated.

"It's okay, I'll make sure she's safe." Rebekah told her. Elena nodded, knowing that she could trust her, and walked into the water. After a couple of minutes, she surfaced out of the water.

"There is an opening down here." Elena said. "If we get through it, we can swim back to the beach, to the camp site."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to swim with my ankle." Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, we'll be right beside you the whole time." Rebekah told her. They both walked into the pool of water. Elena got on Bonnie's other side so that Bonnie was in the middle.

Just then, a full moon passed overhead. The water in the pool started glowing. They looked up and saw a bunch of light colored bubbles rise out of the pool.

"Wow." Elena said. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was still amazing.

"I wish the guys were here to see this." Bonnie said. Rebekah was smiling.

"Okay, we better get going." Elena said. "Ready?" She counted to three and they all dove into the water. Bonnie struggled slightly, but Elena and Rebekah helped her. The three of them got through the small entrance and swam upwards, taking huge breaths when they surfaced.

"See? I told you we'd make it out." Elena said.

"You're surprisingly good at swimming." Rebekah said.

"I've been doing it since I was eight." Elena explained.

"So, do either of you know which way to the camp site?" Rebekah asked. Bonnie closed her eyes and focused.

"It's that way." Bonnie said. "Not too far from here, actually." They started swimming toward the beach. Once they got closer to the shore, the guys ran over to them and helped them back to the beach.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Bonnie said, relieved he was helping her walk back to camp.

"What were you guys doing in the water?" Damon asked, helping Elena.

"I'm surprised you're concerned." Rebekah said. "Since you're the reason I was in there in the first place."

"But you're all okay." Stefan pointed out, trying to keep the peace between the group.

"Yeah, but we should still get Bonnie's ankle checked out once we get home." Jeremy pointed out.

"So, any reason you decided to take a midnight swim?" Damon asked.

"We had to swim out a cave opening that was underwater." Elena told him.

"Good thing I packed a few towels in case something like this happened." Rebekah said. They headed into their tents, not knowing that things for them were about to change forever.


	2. Transformation

The next day, everyone was back home in Mystic Falls. Elena lowered herself into the bathtub. After spending the last three days stuck on the island, she really needed to wash up. The good news was that Klaus had gotten out. She wasn't surprised to find out the cure they'd been looking for was a wild goose chase.

Just as she had gotten into the bathtub, her legs had started to feel really heavy. She moved her hand to see if she'd had pulled anything. (Of course, even if she had, her vampire powers would've healed her.) When she touched it though, she couldn't feel her legs.

She tried lifting her legs out of the tub, only to hear something flap. She sat up and saw that her legs had been replaced with an orange-gold tail. She looked down and saw she was also wearing a matching tank top.

As she was checking herself for any other unnatural things, she heard a knock at the door. "Elena?" She heard Jeremy call.

"Uh, I'll be out in a few minutes." Elena called back. "I just need to dry off." She hoped that once she was dry, she wouldn't have a fish tail anymore.

Bonnie had headed to the lake early that morning to get in some swimming practice. It was one of the few things that relaxed her, ever since all this witch stuff had started taking a toll on her.

She dived into the lake and relaxed, swimming around the lake's surface, when she felt it happen. She felt herself freeze for a few seconds. Then, she looked down to see herself wearing a tank top. She tried swimming again and found herself swimming way faster than normal. She ducked underwater to see that her legs were replaced by orange scales and a fin.

She surfaced and quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was there. When she noticed the coast was clear, she pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off with the towel. As soon as she was dry, she was relieved to see that she was back to normal.

Back at her place, Rebekah got into the bathtub. After the entire hike through the island, she was tired and needed it. She added extra bubble bath to the tub and got in. Just as she was relaxing, she could feel something was very, very off.

Wondering what could've happened, she sat up slightly. The first thing she noticed was she was wearing an orange-gold halter top, which was a little unusual. Then she looked in front of her and saw that she had orange scales and fins where her legs and feet should've been.

She screamed and tumbled out of the bathtub. "Rebekah?" She heard a voice call. Crap! She'd forgotten that Elijah had stopped by to visit while she was gone. "Rebekah, is everything okay in there?"

"Don't come in here!" She yelled, not sure how to get out of this mess. She could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly looked around and saw a towel on the counter. She grabbed it and threw it over her mermaid tail just as the door was opening.

Thankfully, all he saw was her lying on the ground with a towel over her legs. "I forgot that the water was full of vervain." Rebekah told him, thinking fast. "Burned myself pretty badly in there."

"Please do be more careful, sister." Elijah said. "There are still a lot of people out there that want to see us suffer."

"I know." Rebekah said. When he left, he closed the door. She sighed in relief and threw the towel off, seeing that she still had her tail.

Elena and Bonnie were walking through the town square. "It's weird, right?" Bonnie was asking. "One minute I'm swimming and the next I have fish scales."

"I know what you mean. When I was in the bathtub, the same thing happened." Elena told her.

"What the heck is going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." The girls turned and saw Rebekah walking over to them. "This morning, did anything weird happen when either of you went into the tub?"

"Wait, it happened to you, too?" Elena asked.

"What?"

"When I was in the bathtub, I had orange scales where my legs should've been." Elena told her.

"The same thing happened while I was swimming in the lake." Bonnie added.

"Me, too." Rebekah said, looking concerned. "Elijah almost caught me." They looked at her, surprised. "Long story."

"But why is it happening to us?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know…Wait." Elena said, realizing something. "We were all on the island. Maybe we should ask the guys if anything's happened."

"Yeah, what happens if one of us gets splashed? What if we can't control the change?" Rebekah pointed out.

"We're going to have to be careful." Elena said. "As far as I know, it's just the three of us."

"Until we figure out what happened to us, we can't tell anyone." Bonnie said. "Not our friends, not our families, not even…"

"Hi guys!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie said, turning around, startled.

"I know you guys called and everything, but you said you'd tell me everything that happened on the island." Caroline said. The girls all looked at each other, nervously. "Oh, hi, Rebekah."

"Hello, Caroline."

"Uh, don't you have anywhere else to be?" Caroline asked. "No offense or anything, but…"

"I'll leave you girls to your business, then." Rebekah said, clearly feeling left out of the group. She walked away.

Elena received a text message then:

Let's meet later-R

Elena discreetly showed the message to Bonnie, who nodded.

"So, what happened?" The girls were sitting outside the Grill.

"Well, the cure turned out to be a bust." Bonnie said.

"I suppose it's for the best." Elena said. "I mean, sure this vampire thing really sucks sometimes, but I like who I am. Besides, I'm okay with it."

"What about the sire bond?" Caroline pointed out. "In case you've forgotten, you're still sired to Damon."

"We'll find a way to break it." Bonnie said. "I know we will."

"It's not exactly like we're on speaking terms." Elena said. "Apart from when the guys helped us yesterday, we're still in this fight. Of course, now that we know the cure's fake, maybe it'll patch things up."

"Yeah, I still feel kind of bad about that though." Caroline said. "All those people we could've saved using it. You would've gotten your mother back, not to mention Stefan…"

"And Rebekah." Bonnie added. "She wanted it more than any of us, you know."

"It's funny. Part of me actually wanted her to have it." Elena said. "With the kind of life she's had, I think she deserved to have the chance to be human."

"Okay, why are you guys standing up for that evil little bitch?" Caroline asked. "Have you both forgotten everything that she's done?"

"Of course not." Elena said. "I mean, she's the reason I turned in the first place. That, and I didn't know I had blood in my system at the time. But there's also a part of her that just wants to be normal. Something we can all understand, Care."

"I guess." Caroline said. She seemed angry, but a part of her did understand where they were coming from. "So, what happened on that island anyway to make you hate her less?"

"Well, when everyone else went missing, we had to team up." Elena explained. "And we managed to work out some of our differences."

"Shane led Jeremy and I to this cave." Bonnie said.

"Speaking of that creep, what happened to him?"

"I don't know. The last I saw of him, he had a broken leg." Bonnie said. "I have no idea if he got off the island with the rest of us." She turned to Elena, who shrugged. Either way, she was glad that Shane was out of her life. She was never going to practice Expression ever again.

"Rebekah helped me save Bonnie when she fell and hurt her ankle in the caves." Elena said.

"Anyway, what's going on with you?" Bonnie asked.

"Tyler ran off." Caroline told them. "He's afraid Klaus will try to kill him. I tried to talk both of them out of it, but Klaus wouldn't back off. So Tyler left. Thankfully, Klaus hasn't started hunting him down yet."

"Caroline…" Bonnie said. No wonder she seemed angrier than usual.

"I just hate this." Caroline said. "I hate Klaus for making him run again. I hate the fact that Tyler's left me. What if he doesn't come back this time?" Her voice broke on the last sentence and she started to cry.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Care." Elena said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, you two will work things out." Bonnie said.

"If there's one good thing about being a vampire, it's the fact that you always have time to make things right with each other." Elena said.

"I know, but it's only been a day and I miss him so much."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Bonnie asked.

"I couldn't." Caroline said. "I still need to finish high school, I have to graduate because I know my mom will kill me if I don't."

"You know we're here for you." Elena said. Taking her hand.

"Thanks, girls." Caroline said. Bonnie was tapping her glass, when suddenly, water exploded out of it. She quickly withdrew her wrist so she wouldn't get splashed. She and Elena shared a glance.

"You know what? Why don't we go to the park?" Bonnie suggested. "Maybe it'll help you get your mind off things."

"Yeah, I guess." Caroline said. She got up and followed Bonnie.

"You coming?" She asked Elena.

"Actually, I think I'm going to catch up with Rebekah." Elena told them. "But I'll call you later, promise."

"I'll look forward to it." Caroline said.

Rebekah was sitting in her room when Elena arrived. "The doorbell works, you know." She pointed out.

"Sorry, but this was a…you know, mermaid thing."

"I'm not really familiar with the term."

"That's why I brought this." Elena said, pulling a book out of her bag. She opened it to a page with a mermaid on it. "According to old fairy tales and folklore, mermaids were mythical creatures."

"Technically, we're supposed to be a myth, too." Rebekah pointed out. Elena nodded.

"Anyway, mermaids have the upper half of a human, but they have fish tails instead of legs or feet." Elena explained. "There are all these legends about how they have powers and abilities, like swimming up to a hundred miles an hour, for example."

"I think I see now. But why are you concerned about powers?"

"Because earlier, Bonnie's drink nearly exploded all over us." Elena said. "At least, we think it was her."

Rebekah walked over to her window. "Okay, so something weird is happening to us, but we knew that."

"I'm thinking if we can understand more about this, maybe we can control it." Elena said. "It's not like we have anyone else to turn to…" She paused, looking at the window. "Was that glass frosted over before?" Rebekah looked at the window and found that it was, indeed, beginning to frost over. She removed her hand from the window and it started to fade.

A few hours later, the three of them met at the lake. "Okay, something is definitely freaky about all this." Rebekah said.

"No kidding." Bonnie said. "Are you sure that it's us that's causing things to happen?"

"Well, we'll never know unless we try." Elena said. She walked to the edge of the lake, careful not to step in it. She placed her hand just above the water's surface…and nothing happened.

"Maybe it is all in our heads." Rebekah said. "Maybe we're worried for…" She was cut off by Bonnie's surprised gasp.

There was a small cloud of steam running off the lake, where Elena was. From where she was sitting, it the water was starting to bubble. She pulled her hand back and the steam slowly disappeared.

"That's a little strange."

"There has to be a logical explanation." Bonnie said. "Fog passes through this town all the time." Elena shivered, remembering the time she was surrounded by it on that first day of school.

Rebekah walked over to the lake next, placing her hand near the water. To her shock, it froze over. "What's your explanation for that?" She asked Bonnie.

"Won't it look suspicious if people look at a frozen lake in the middle of April?" Elena pointed out.

"Oops. Didn't think of that." Elena put her hand over the ice, warming the lake back to normal.

"There we go." Bonnie walked over to the lake. She looked nervous, but she placed her hand over the water…and nothing.

"I guess witches are immune to mermaid powers." Bonnie said, dropping her hand.

"Or not." Rebekah said. "Look." Bonnie turned around to see that the water behind her had risen slightly. She put her hand back out and managed to levitate several bubbles at once.

"Okay, I know I couldn't do that before." She said.

"You know what?" Rebekah said, realizing something. "These abilities, they're all water related."

"It must have something to do with our mermaid transformation." Elena said. "We need to find out how this happened, maybe then we can understand more about this stuff."

"Okay, but what are we going to tell the others?" Bonnie asked. "They're bound to get suspicious sooner or later."

"We just pretend everything's normal." Rebekah said. "And maybe we shouldn't hang out so much at first. I hate to say it, but Caroline's right. It would look too suspicious if the three of us suddenly became friends."

"True, but it's not exactly like we're enemies anymore." Elena pointed out.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Elena, but if the rest of your friends see us hanging out, they'll know something's up." Rebekah said. She started to walk away. Elena watched her leave.

"Hey, we'll work this out." Bonnie told her. "After all, we do share the same secret."

"I know." Elena said. "I just feel bad about that. I never wanted us to be enemies, but…"

"I think deep down, she knows that. You know, it's weird. I always thought she was kind of jealous because you had a normal life."

"Well, I don't blame her.".

"Anyway, I've been getting a bad feeling, like something's going to happen soon." Bonnie told her. "Is it okay if I stay at your place tonight?"

"You know you're welcome anytime, Bonnie." Elena said. "Besides, Jer's been worried about you since we got back."

"Really?" Bonnie knew she was blushing, but she was hoping her best friend wouldn't notice. She still had a crush on her brother, after all. "He knows I'm okay, right?"

"Yeah, well, you haven't been returning his calls." Elena pointed out.

"Kinda busy with the whole mermaid thing, remember? I can't exactly tell him that."

"Well, I'll just tell him that we were out doing girl stuff." Elena said. "He can understand that. Anyway, how's Caroline?"

"She's doing better." Bonnie said. "We were out shopping before you called. It's hard to believe that retail therapy actually works."

"Well, it is Care." The two of them continued talking as they walked home.


	3. The Phone Call

Elena looked outside her window. Bonnie and Jeremy were talking in the guestroom, and she was sitting on her bench, thinking about how they'd get through their mermaid situation. She finished getting ready for bed, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, coz." She heard a voice say on the other end of the line. A voice she hadn't heard in years, not since her parents died. The speaker had a clear, Australian accent.

"Emma? Is that you?" Elena asked.

"Who else would it be?" Yep, that was definitely her cousin, Emma Gilbert. Before her parents died, her family used visit in Australia every other summer.

"How are you?" Elena asked. "I haven't heard from you in such a long time."

"Well, the past few years I've been busy out here at the Gold Coast myself." Emma told her. "How have you been, you know, with everything?" She knew Elena's parents were dead. She'd even been to the funeral.

"Well, Jeremy and I have certainly had our challenges." Elena said. "But for the most part things are okay."

"I'm glad." Emma told her.

"How's Cleo?" Elena asked, remembering the girl who was always hanging out with them.

"Well, not much has changed." Emma told her. In the background, Elena could hear two people yelling at each other.

"You take that back!"

"You're the one who started this!"

"Sorry, Elena, give me a second." Emma said. Back at her house, Emma placed her phone face-down on her bed and got up to break up a fight that had broken out between Cleo and Rikki.

"Would you take it easy?" Rikki said, trying to restrain the other girl. "You're being overdramatic."

"This coming from a girl who pushed me into the river as a prank! I almost got exposed!" Cleo pointed out.

"Would you two knock it off? I'm trying to talk with my cousin." The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl said, glaring at them. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've spoken?"

"Sorry, Emma." Cleo said.

"Is this the cousin that lives in America?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. Cleo and I used to spend our summers at the beach with them." Emma explained. "Now do you mind?" She sat down on her bed.

"Sorry, I had to deal with my friends." Emma said into the phone.

"It's no big deal." Elena said. "So, anyway, how's Cleo?"

"Hang on. I'll put you on speaker." Emma said. She pressed a button on her phone and motioned for Cleo to come sit next to her. Cleo walked over and sat next to Emma on the bed. Rikki sat down in the chair nearby.

"Hi, Elena." Cleo said.

"Cleo? Wow, I remember how high your voice used to be."

"It's called puberty." Cleo said. "But it's good to hear from you again."

"How's everything going? Still dealing with the water thing?"

"I've managed to get over my fear, though I still don't like being near it." Cleo said. "And I got a job at Marine World, taking care of dolphins and other animals."

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Elena said.

"It is. Oh, and I have a boyfriend now!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Emma said. "The three of us have boyfriends."

"Three of you?"

"Oh, right. I haven't told you about Rikki yet. She transferred to our school a couple years ago." Emma explained. "She's a bit of a tomboy, but also one of the most loyal friends I know." Rikki smiled.

"She sounds like an awesome friend." Elena said.

"She is. Anyway, I thought I saw you swimming near Mako Island the other night."

"Mako Island? Isn't that just off the coast of your hometown?" Elena vaguely recalled the details and at the same time knew that Shane had lied to them about their location.

"Yeah, uh, my family was camping out nearby and I thought I saw you." Emma told her.

"Emma, how much do you know about this island?" Elena asked, wondering if she possibly knew how to help them.

"Well, I know a lot about the mythology. You know what, it's too complicated to explain over the phone." Emma said. Then she got an idea. "You know what, my friends know a little about the island as well. I'm thinking we should come over to you to talk about it."

"Wait, really? You're coming to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked. She hadn't seen her cousin in ages, and it'd be a good time for them to catch up with each other. Plus, if she knew about the island's mythology, maybe she could help them figure things out.

"Of course. Out by us, we're on break." Emma said. "Besides, we've been meaning to visit anyway."

"Well, I look forward to meeting you guys." Elena said. "I'll see you soon."

Emma hung up from her line at home. "Well, looks like we're headed to Mystic Falls, Virginia." She said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cleo asked.

"If she knows about the Moon Pool, I think we have to help her. After all, she is my cousin." Emma said.

"I don't know. Things are finally in a good place with me and Zane." Rikki said.

"So? I'm inviting Lewis and Ash along, what's one more guy?" Emma asked.

"Really? The guys are coming, too?" Cleo asked, excited. She and Lewis had been dating for almost two years now and he was their closest friend.

"Of course. I hope they can all come, though." Emma said. "I think it'd be helpful to have them around. The last time I spoke with my cousin, there were a rash of animal attacks breaking out near the woods."

"Well, hopefully we'll never go camping, then." Cleo said.

"Still superstitious, huh?" Rikki teased.

"Hey, it's creepy that an animal would attack random people that are out in the woods." Cleo pointed out.

"Newsflash, Cleo, you are a mermaid. You could probably defend yourself." Rikki said.

"As long as we're in this together, nothing bad can happen." Emma pointed out. "The three of us have always been a team and even with the guys tagging along, we should be able to help her out."


End file.
